A Bit Of A Change
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: At the Grand Prix Final, Yuri catches sight of a group of people that were from his past; his old life. A life of magic and adventure, and of death and war. A life as Harry Potter.


**AN: AH! I'm alive, and here with a new one-shot I wasn't sure what to do with. I honestly wasn't even going to post it. And, as you can tell by now, I like stories where Harry starts over and becomes someone new. No, I'm not likely to continue this. If you want more, feel free to make more! Adopt it, make a spin off, whatever! Go out and make something!**

 **I do not own anything in this, other than the mere idea.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Yuri sucked in breath eagerly, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them from being outside all day. Though in Barcelona, it was freezing with the winter air and he and Victor had been roaming around shopping nearly the entire day. His cheeks were still slightly red from dinner, where Phichit had assumed that Victor and he had gotten married. And for Victor to say that they would be married after he won gold! It was overwhelming, but he handled just like he did everything else in his life.

He was so lucky to have been taken into the Katsuki family. He was sort of rejected by society after the war, no longer liking him because he didn't have the messy hair, green eyes, and signature scar after his death. His eyes had turned a nice brown, which happened to turn red when he was feeling passionate, and his hair was much more manageable now. He hadn't used magic for years, not even getting in touch with any of the local communities beyond the magical government for the sake of transferring his citizenship to make it as if he had been there all his life.

To be honest, the Japanese magical government had a process for all incoming immigrants that were looking to start over with no ties. The had a (very advanced) time turner that deaged the one being sent back and also gave an alert to the members of the department of the situation. The person's memories were blocked in such a way that they would slowly come back as they aged, the vast majority coming back at the age of when they were sent back. Their magic was also partially bound, so that when they regained their memories they could have the option of either staying in the muggle world (with or without magic was their choice) or joining the magical one. Harry, who now only went by Yuri as it was given to him by a family he knew and loved, had decided to have his magic but live with his family as a figure skater, making it all the way to the Grand Prix Final before goofing it.

And now, here he was. Katsuki Yuri, contender in this year's Grand Prix Final and the (apparent) fiance of skating legend Victor Nikiforov. Who was also his coach. The reason he still skated. It still amazed him that he had met his idol, and now for said person to proclaim that they were engaged! Before, he would have never imagined that at twenty-four he would be a certified figure skater and engaged to one of today's skating legends. He was thankful that there was a slight mistake when he was deaged and sent back, sending him to 1993 instead of his birth year, letting him only be 23 when he met Victor.

It was with a happy heart that he settled down to sleep, Victor in the bathroom getting ready. It took him little time to fall asleep, breath even by the time Victor came out of the bathroom. And, he wouldn't know it, before his coach completely settled down he ran a soothing hand through the brunette's hair. Yuri subconsciously leaned his head into the other's hand, smiling as he was sent further into the land of dreams.

When he woke up, it was to an empty room. He figured Victor was wandering around and exploring somewhere, but he was still worried about the other being alone. Even so, he began to get ready for the day, making sure to place his contacts in his pocket and hook his skates over his arm. Victor finally returned, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. Yuri smiled, looking down at their clasped hands and how the rings looked sitting next to each other.

Later, they were all at the building where the competition would take place. Smiling, Yuri glanced into the crowd that was cheering for their prefered skaters, a few even cheering for him. It was then that he was a group of people that were about 13 years older than him, waving banners that proclaimed his name. They were English, clearly from Britain, and yet they were cheering for him. One had incredibly bushy hair that was in a bun as an attempt to tame it, and the man holding her hand had flaming red hair nearing a shade of orange many would think impossible. Next to them was a slightly younger woman, clearly the man's sister with her fiery hair, and another man about her age that had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

That small part of Yuri that was still distinctly Harry Potter recognized them as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dean Thomas. He shook this off, however, knowing that they would not recognize him.

He skated his heart out, beating Victor's record for the free skate after Yurio beat the short program record. He had won silver! Now, though, he knew that he couldn't retire. Not when Victor kept looking at him like that. So, Victor decided that he would make his comeback in skating, and Yuri that he would not retire. They would compete against each other, and Yuri would prove that he deserved Victor by beating him in the next Grand Prix!


End file.
